codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gekka (Megiddo)
The Gekka (Japanese for "Moonlight") is a knightmare frame utilized by the Order of the Black Knights in Code Geass Megiddo as their mainline unit. 'Appearance' Pretty much the original design, except now painted in jet black colors akin to the Zangetsu as standard. The units piloted by Ze Dien, Fernando and Marirrosa Noriega are in turn painted purple, blue and red respectively. 'Design' As the first eighth generation knightmare frame, the Gekka ''was meant to take much of the prior generation's advances and make them more economical and efficient. As it was meant for average skilled pilots to utilize, its parameters are scaled back from seventh generation units in order to allow newcomers to adapt quickly and control with ease. Despite this, the ''Gekka ''remains an excellent machine, and on a performance level is more than a match for older generation knightmares as well as its eighth generation contemporaries. In terms of fixed weapons, it mounts the same chest mounted slash harken as its predecessors, as well as the familiar Katen Yaibatou sword. Meanwhile for gunnery weapons, the ''Gekka ''can also carry an arm mounted machine gun, a bazooka for a fire support role and a three tube radiant wave rocket launcher. 'Armaments' ;*'"Hien Souga" Slash Harken''' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Hien Souga"-type Slash Harken, the standard type of most Black Knight units, is stored in a red-painted compartment on the left side of the Gekka's chest, and has a two-pronged claw at its tip. ;*'"Katen Yaibatou" Chain Sword' : The Katen Yaibatou (Revolving Blade Sword) is the standard melee weapon of the Black Knights. The sword is constructed similarly to a chainsaw, wherein small blades (also known as teeth) circulate around the length of the blade; the main difference is that heat is used to further the effectiveness of the sword, making it even sharper. The Katen Yaibatou has a cutting power on par to that of a Britannian MVS, but is ineffective against more heavily armored units. ;*'Radiant Wave Rocket' :A new addition to the Gekka's already formidable lineup. Essentially a more compact and longer ranged version of the Gurens' original radiant wave surger, the rockets function on the same principle: rather than detonate themselves upon impact, they instead inject radiation into their targets, causing their outer chassis to superheat and their inner circuitry and power systems to detonate. The tradeoff, however, is that the specialized radiant wave warheads would scramble any electronic sensors placed over them; as such, the rockets are entirely unguided, and need to be aimed with precision before launching. The Gekka can carry three of them as standard, though they would have to be removed in order to mount a handgun or bazooka (depending on which arm they're mounted). ;* Hand Gun : The Gekka's usual armament, meant to provide basic firepower while leaving its hands free to use the Katen Yaibatou. The hand gun has a fast firing rate and relatively long range. Compared to Britannian machine guns and assault rifles, the hand gun is somewhat less powerful, but otherwise superior in most other areas. Usually mounted on the left arm. ;* Bazooka : A heavy assault weapon. Designed to be used against more heavily armored targets, the bazooka fires high-explosive rockets over long-range. Its destructive power is enough that it can break most forms of shielding as well as pierce ship and fortress level defenses. Its only major weaknesses are its slower rate of fire and its reduced ammo load. Usually mounted on the right arm. System Features ;*'Mono-Eye Sensor Camera' : The'' Gekka'' is equipped with a fixed orange tinted mono-eye sensor camera system in the center of its head. Though lacking the panoramic scope of the dual-eye cameras used on the ''Guren Nishiki'' and the Gawain, the mono-eye featured superior focusing power, and was easier to implement. Naturally, this is the standard camera system of the Black Knights. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System' : The Gekka ''carries a standard sensor package, which provides pilots a detailed readout on their surroundings, theoretically enough for them to survive the battlefield. The ''Gekka's system doesn't hold in a special features, instead being designed for functionality above all else. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : The Gekka ''carries landspinners as with most knightmares. Though they're not quite as powerful or mobile as those on more specialized knightmares, these units provide the ''Gekka ''far superior mobility to older model knightmares as well as some contemporary eighth generation types, giving the ''Gekka ''a large edge over most opponents. The knightmare's streamlined design only compliments its landspinners. 'History' Developed sometime prior to Zero's emergence, the ''Gekka was the first eighth generation knightmare frame to be manufactured. As with the rest of its type, the Gekka was designed as a simplified version of the seventh generation'' Guren'' series, meant primarily for mass production. Secretly developed in collusion with Kyoto House, it was to be used by the Japan Liberation Front to take back Area 11, formerly Japan, from Britannia once and for all. However, only four units would be produced before the fateful year of 2017, all of which would be given to the Order of the Black Knights following the JLF's destruction. Soon after the Black Rebellion and the Devastation of Japan, the Black Knights would go through a reformation and restructuring period from the safety of Ryukyu, the last refuge for the Japanese race. During this period, it was decided that the Black Knights' original mainline knightmare, the Burai, was now outdated and greatly outperformed by the latest Britannian seventh generation knightmares. Worse yet, word would reach the Black Knights' higher command that the Britannians intended to mass produce their venerable ''Lancelot'' as a new eighth generation knightmare frame, thus prompting the organization's chief engineer Rakshata Chawla to begin full scale production of the Gekka. In the years following, the Black Knights are able to produce the Gekka in massive quantities while rebuilding their forces, so that by the time they come out of hiding in 2025, they are more than able to fight and hold their own against any and all adversary forces. As luck would turn out, both Britannia and Europe lagging behind in the production of the Exeter and the ''Loewe'', resulting in the Black Knights being the first military force to be entirely outfitted with eighth generation machines. This factor would give them a much needed edge against the numerically superior forces of Britannia, at least initially. Category:Knightmare Frames